The Pull of a Trigger
by AbbyInNarnia
Summary: basically, this is a story of what happens when Byron Aria's dad find out about Ezra and Aria's relationship. it seems a obvious at first, but it actually isn't.
1. Chapter 1

******okay so this is my first ever Fan Fiction, so a lot of constructive criticism is welcome. Thank for reading, and please do review, so i know weather or not to make it a one-shot or not.**

**Chapter one**

He brought the gun closer to his head and paused. His mind filled with emotional thoughts and memories from the past, and his eyes started to well up with tears. Why him? He just couldn't stand the pain, the upset and the distress anymore. Why couldn't he ever be happy? Then he remembered, all of them moment he had spent with Aria. She was everything to him, his heart, his soul and his life. He started to laugh aloud when he remember the time when he met Aria as his student, she wanted to continue the relationship they had both started, even after they both knew what positions they were in, teacher and student . He loved the fact that she was so persistent for this relationship to work, and she was willing to sacrifice everything just for them. They were prefect together, and they loved each other. That was the only thing that should ever have mattered.

Ezra cast his thoughts back to the gun that he held in his hand and remembered all the reasons he should pull the trigger. He had lost his dream job. Most of the neighbourhood hated him. The police were after him. Most importantly he would never be able to see the love of his life ever again. Maybe it would actually be best for Aria that he let her go. She had her whole life in front of her, and she could meet someone her own age and fall in love again, and live a fairytale life.

Then the trigger was pulled.

Aria lay on her bed sobbing. Her makeup had smeared all over her face and on to her pillows. She just couldn't believe it. It wasn't the police that had told her, it was surprisingly Jackie. She came knocking at her door that evening, with tears in her eyes. No matter much Aria hated Jackie, she appreciated the fact that Jackie thought that Aria deserved to know what had happened instead of being kept in the dark. This was all her fault. If she had never decided to go to that bar that night, she would have never had a real relationship with Ezra. Then a thought occurred to her, Ezra would have never committed suicide without leaving a note. Then she knew Ezra would never have left it in such an obvious place where the police and other people would have found it. it was up to her to find it. how could she get to Ezra's apartment? Who could she ring?

Aria walked downstairs, and saw her parents sitting on the couch. She was hesitating as she started to walk towards them. "Aria", Ella paused. "No its okay Ella, Aria should be glad that Ezra is finally out of her life, and she can now move on and find a boy who I approve off." Byron said with a smug face. Aria and Ella stared at Byron with the look of disbelief on their faces. "What!" Byron exclaimed. "Why are you looking at me, as if I've just murdered someone?" "No dad" Aria replied. "It was **you** that caused the pain, so in essence yes, you did murder someone." With that, Aria ran out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria ran straight to Jackie. She didn't know why, she just knew she had to go to Jackie. Aria was sobbing, she missed Ezra so much. She knocked on Jackie's door. No-one answered. She waited for what seemed like forever. Maybe she should have called one of the girls? But they wouldn't know what to do. Aria sat down leaning against the door wondering what to do. She also still wanted to search for his suicide note, or a goodbye note.

Ezra was the love of her life, and she knew that. Why could nobody else understand that? Ezra's smile. That's what she loved about him the most. His gorgeous smile, she would do anything to see him smile again. And His white teeth, they matched his hair perfectly. She could actually smell the shampoo in his hair, his soft curly hair. Aria's eyes were filling with tears; she wiped them away and took a look around her. She was actually standing in Ezra's bathroom. She must have walked there subconsciously as she was thinking about him. She wondered towards the window, and saw his typewriter from the corner of her eye. She started to play with keys, just like the first time she did when she was in Ezra's apartment for the first time. She looked up at the mess she had been typing, to see three words that stood out from the rest.

The Great Gatsby

Ezra must have typed this before he died. Aria ran to his bookshelf and pulled out his copy of The Great Gatsby. She opened the book and started to read it. It had been one of Ezra's favourite books of all time. Page after page, Aria read, she smiled and laughed as it bought back memories of her time with Ezra. As she dreamed about her man, Aria fell asleep.

"Aria, wake UP!"

"Wait, what?", Aria panicked. "Jackie? How did you get in? What are you doing here?" "I have a Key Aria, and that doesn't matter at the moment", Jackie replied. Aria got up and walked towards Jackie to bombard her with more Questions, when Jackie interrupted with a bombshell.

"Ezra's Alive", she whispered


End file.
